Battlefield 4: Permadeath
I've recently spent the past few days playing Battlefield 4, but I was reluctant to come back to it, if you want to know why, here's my story. I got on Battlefield 4 with my friends 2 weeks back and wanted to play some Paracel Storm, we found a modded server and got on. 59 players were all having a blast, jumping islands in boats, crashing helicopters and living to tell the tale, it was awesome. That was, until the 64th player got on. A message appeared saying we couldn't leave and that we may want to pay attention to our allies. Most of us took this seriously, as we couldn't leave the server, but some twats didn't think as such, and tried to ride the storm with parachutes while holding a grenade ready to explode. The first thing I remember seeing was the deathcam, something apparently unique to the server itself. It showed the way the player died in game and I heard a scream right after the grenade exploded, then silence... We were obviously shocked and we didn't see the guy respawning anywhere, so the most we could do is try to survive. My squad decided to hole up on one of the islands. We got there using boats and that's when I heard a sniper shot, another scream to the east of me. All I could think of was "Damnit!" my squad member was slaughtered and there was nothing we could do about it. The deathcam showed up again, this time for my squads other Assault class (the other being me) and he seemed to be in the back of the boat when he died. I hear the scream again after he gets killed, and then it's gone. We got on the island and our two Recons started setting up camp. They found the enemy sniper and took him out, deathcam, scream, back to normal. The map stayed Paracel Storm for another 30 minutes, than it claimed our team won. ---- :: That's when I realized, the killed players were not on the server any more. How could that've happened? If they were killed by the game, then who could've kicked them from the server? Either way, I was just relieved me and my friends survived, but then it went to Siege of Shanghai. I decided to go Recon this round and made my way into the major skyscraper, you know the one, the one that get's completely leveled by the end of the round. I made it to the highest floor I could get to in the elevator and stepped out into madness, there was a firing squad lined up to the side of the elevator, and I was their target. I made a run for the nearest piece of cover I could find and pulled out my pistol, firing crazily into the line of 5 men, I killed 3 and the other 2 began to run. ---- :: After the deathcams and the screams, I heard rumbling, that's when I realized the Leveloution was happening, I shot out the window and jumped, hoping to reach the water before the building crushes me entirely. I landed in the water and started swimming towards shore, meeting up with one of my friends, we ran to a back alley, hoping to avoid combat there, I asked my friend, Josh was his name, where our mates were, and he said they were all hiding in separate buildings. Another deathcam popped up on-screen, this time for my friend Ryan, he was hit by a tank shell square to the face, scream, and it's to another one of my friends, James. He was also in the Skyscraper when it was falling, must've been to late for him... I was waiting for the scream to come, but it never did, and the deathcam just dissapeared. It was down to me and Josh, and I didn't want him to die here, I pressed Tab to see how many players were still on the server, out of the 57 that survived, only 16 remain, how did I not see deaths? Was it because they weren't close to me when they died? Maybe, but there was no time to think, I just told Josh what we needed to do, and we made a break for the objective, we made it to Point A just in time to realize nobody was guarding it. We walked up and captured the point, and then the game ended, we were kicked, and the server dissapeared from the list. I was at my friends' funerals the next week. I'm still shocked they died, but I can say this: If you go on a modded server, just be cautious. Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Battlefield Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story